Dead Zone
by CeciliaTallis
Summary: Resident EvilSailor Moon. Read to find out...My first fanfic so plz no flames!
1. Inccident

**K my first Fic, proooobably not good, but hey, its worth trying!xD**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

' **I have a**** horrible secret. No one knows the real me, but I guess they'll find out soon, in a terrible way.'**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the beginning of the 21st century, the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity. Nine out of every ten homes contain its products. It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public, it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare. Unknown, even to its own employees, it's massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry.

_**Umbrella Corporation**_

'I want to know what happened down there'

Seven men in a protective white suit stood in front of a large metal gate. The leader typed in the code which opened them. He indicated to proceed in their mission and to advance in the dark hole.

They did as they were told and scanned the massive room. The radar on ones wrist analyzed the virus. The level went extremely high.

''Oh shit'' One cried.

And darkness fell upon them.

Normal POV.

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The birds were chirping, no clouds in the sky, the flowers were blooming and the sun was shinning bright.

As we pass through the streets of Tokyo , ten black cars sped on the highway, stopping at certain houses. One headed to a Temple, where we see further ahead of the black car, were five girls hanging out on the front porch of the temple.

One of the girls that had black hair was arguing with another girl that had blond hair tied up in meatballs.

''Serena! Stop acting like a cry baby and grow up!'' screamed the black haired one.

''Rayeeee! You're so mean!'' Serena screamed.

''Yeah, Raye! Give a little credit to Serena'' a brunette responded.

''Whatever, Lita'' said Raye

''Hey, you guys why is that black car stopping in front of the temple?'' a blond with a red bow in her hair questioned.

They all went and saw two men in black suits coming out of the mysterious car.

''I wonder what they want.'' The blue haired one called Ami asked

**Serena's POV.**

I froze. I knew who they were and why they were here. 'Craaaaaaaaap!' I thought.

As the men were walking up the steps, Raye approached them and asked

''May I help you?''

They ignored her and walked straight towards me. I stood straight and looked at them sternly.

They stopped in front of me. I knew my friends were confused as to why they would be coming to me.

''Excuse me madam, there's been an incident.'' the one on the left asked.

**Ok I'm sorry its short but its to see if you guys would like it or not, plz review and tell me if I should continue or not.**

**LifeThroughAMovieScreen**


	2. Gates

**Hi! I saw that it was at least good my story so I decided to proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Sailor Moon :( sad…**

**Anyway onward with the story :D **

**Last time:**

**Serena's POV.**

I froze. I knew who they were and why they were here. 'Craaaaaaaaap!' I thought.

As the men were walking up the steps, Raye approached them and asked

May I help you?

They ignored her and walked straight towards me. I stood straight and looked at them sternly.

They stopped in front of me. I knew my friends were confused as to why they would be coming to me.

Excuse me madam, there's been an incident the one on the left said.

In the Present:

4:45 IN THE AFTERNOON

**Serena's POV**

The men mid-turned expecting me to follow them. I glanced at my fellow scouts and back to the men. I nod and say Give me minute. They look at each other. But miss we have to

g- I said give me a minute! I interrupted. They nod and waited for me to decide to go.

I turn to the scouts and give them a pleading look.

Please be safe. I'll return as soon as I can. And I swear, I'll explain everything.

Lita stood up and walked up to me. What the hell is going on here, Serena?

I don't know but I'm sure it's not good. I said looking back at the men I have to go now, please be safe. I turn and ignore the questions being asked, and slowly walk to the awaiting black car with the two men at my side.

**Normal POV**

6:47 PM

2 HOURS LATER

AT THE TEMPLE

''What do think Serena meant with 'Please be safe'? '' Ami said.

''Maybe something bad...but nothing that we can't handle!'' Lita exclaimed.

''Hey you guys look at the T.V something is happening at the gates! '' Mina shouted.

Everybody looked at the box of flashing images in front of them. ''I didn't know there was any gates around here?'' Raye said.

''Well now you know.'' said Ami.

''SSshhhh'' Mina said while looking at them with her finger up to mouth and then pointed it to the T.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''...the virus has spread around the city and has infected an amount of people.'' As the reporter talked, in the background there was a huge crowd pushing and yelling to get a way through the gates. '' It seems that the gatekeepers have made they're decision.'' He said as the men walked up to the platform and started to talk.

''I am sorry to tell you all of this, but, as we speak the infection has spread over seventy-five percent around the city. We can not take the risk of letting all of you getting out of here. So we are here to inform that we must close the gates to protect our other cities.'' At that last comment everyone went wild of rage and began to push harder through the crowd, but it was too late, for the gates have closed. Never to let them out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''What infection? Why are they closing the gates? Why is almost everyone infected? Where is Sere-'' ''Mina shut up and calm down'' Raye interrupted Mina.

''We've got to know of what's going on here!'' Lita exclaimed.

''Yes, but we have to call Darien. He might know something about this.'' Ami replied.

Raye crabbed her phone and dialed Darien's phone number. After a few minutes, his answering machine answered.

''He's not there.'' Raye said.

''Well let's go without him, I mean he's probably out there.'' Lita said.

'' Lita's right, we'll go and see what's happening out there and search for Darien at the same time.'' Ami confirmed.

They all nodded and headed outside. Once they were down the stairs they heard gun shots and screaming.

''Scouts! Let's transform!'' Raye shouted to the others ''Right!'' They answered.

The girls transform and headed towards the sound. As they passed by buildings with broken windows, blood dripped from one of them and the cement looked like something hard smashed into them, the cars were everywhere some were turned over, newspapers scattered everywhere.

As they passed by scenario by scenario, the sound became more louder as they came closer to it.

'' What the heck happened here?'' Lita asked, knowing that the girls were thinking the same thing.

''Look!'' Mina screamed (she sees everything that girl) they all looked at where she pointed and saw this man walking towards them.

He was very pale. His foot was dragging on the floor as the other was doing all the work. His hair was messed up, his mouth was covered with blood and if you looked closer, his eyes, they were unnatural; it looked like he was blind, yet he was looking straight at them, almost as if they were a target. The man looked like he was dead.

Ami slowly walked towards him ''Sir, are you alright?'' the man answered as a moan.

She got closer to him; the man looked like he was asking something, that's when he got close enough, his face changed and attacked Ami to the ground, she tried to get him off but he bit her shoulder.

Lita jumped over to Ami and pulled the guy off of her, throwing him at a building. She helped Ami up and looked at the bit on her shoulder. ''Ow..He took a bit chomp out of you, Ami.''

''Ami, are you ok?!'' Mina asked when she and Raye got to them. ''Yes, nothing a bit of bandages can't handle.'' Ami said.

But what Ami didn't know, is that the bit might affect to become another thing.

**Ok, well this chapter is done. Next one Serena will come in! ...how exciting... anyway I know still short but I promise you next one will be longer. Plz no flames.**

**LifeThroughAMovieScreen **


End file.
